My New Life
by xXLoveless69Xx
Summary: "What in the hell have you gottten yourself into now Yoichi." I thought staring emotionessly at the smirking man before me. "Fuck." Warning: Yaoi: Don't like. Don't acknowledge :P SebastionxOc


My New Life

(Part 1)

"_What's with all the damned fainting?!"_

"Stop! Thief!"

_Tch. _

Heading towards a ample forest, I stop running as I no doubt lost the mindless goons. I leant against the tree trunk, my elbow digging into the bark slightly as I rested my head upon my palm watching amused as barrage of blurred soldiers run _right_ past me.

"Pathetic," I thought.

I sighed moving away from the grandiloquent tree I was resting upon. Traveling deeper into the forest, I smiled softly as I finally regained what I have been furiously searching for throughout these years. I tilted my head towards the acherontic sky, revealing my sharp, piercing fangs to gleaming moon. "Hah." I gently caressed the bandage wrapped carefully around my eyes. "After all these years," I thought solemnly. Gently stroking the concealed item in my hand now, my smile broadens as I feel said item throb. As I began to gently remove the binds that restricted my eyes, I gasped softly as I felt the diminutive crimson pouch I was currently holding be snatched away from my grasp.

"_What in the fuck!"_

Turning sharply, I growled as I heard the intruder rapidly heading towards the east. I snarled as I quickly began to chase them. After countless moments of chasing _whoever_ stole, (what rightfully belongs to me _again.)_ I raised an elegant brow as I found myself to be standing infront of, in my opinion, the second largest mansion I have ever, well _seen_. Lightly treading the warm marble steps, I tilt my head as I found the door slightly ajar. Turning my head inward, I fluidly glide my left shoulder into the barely opened door, letting the rest of my body follow. Fully inside, I flinch involuntarily at the chilling sensation sent throughout the soles of my feet as the cold checkered tile assaulted my bare feet. Shivering, I lift my head up to the view slightly glimmering chandelier hanging down from upon the ceiling. I sighed softly as I adverted my attention upon the top of the stairwell.

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

Walking further into the mansion, letting the darkness of it envelope around me, I resist the urge to roll my eyes as the door suddenly slammed shut. I pinched the bridge of my nose, on the brink of annoyed as three figures well four now suddenly emitted from their hiding places as they suddenly headed straight towards me.

"Gotcha!" Now I rolled my eyes.

"Gah!" "Ah!" "Eep!" They shouted in unison.

Looking down upon the checkered tile floor from the chandelier, I stared down at the three rather _pathetic_ occupants as they collided head first into eachother. I hear a sigh emit from the top of the winding stairs followed by a rather deep amused chuckle. "Can't you three do anything right?" I tilt my head the second time today as I heard the voice ask.

"_A child?...Why would-?"_

My thoughts though were rudely interrupted as the chandelier I was currently attached to decided to emit its dangerous rays into my vulnerable eyes. Hissing, I unceremoniously dropped onto the pair that was too distracted to even notice I was up there, for they were too busy apologizing to the, in my opinion, _arrogant _individual on the top of the stairs.

"GAH!"

I looked down at all three of them and raised a brow at the slight trickle of blood running down their faces. I then adverted my attention to the rather unfortunate blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth at the bottom of the pile who was slightly turning blue as my weight combined with the others was slowly crushing him-.

_Crack._

I believe murdered is the correct term for the situation now.

"Ah Baldo-san!"

"Ah, what happened! Baldo! Baldo!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

I sweat-dropped comically at the scene unfolding before me as they dragged the blonde away, desperately trying to shake the motionless man back to life. Another comical sweatdrop joins the first one as a petite blonde haired boy suggested that the cherry-oak haired woman should perform CPR on the slowly departing man.

_Bump._

"No, not you too!"

"Ho. Ho."

Forgetting that the other occupants in the house were even here, my eyes widened as a cough distracted me from the scene. I snarled looking up towards the top of the stairs. "_Ignorant."_

Seeing a light smirk placed upon the young child's face, my snarl broadens. "_Arrogant."_

"So, I seems my incompetent butler was able to grasp your attention. I heard many tales about you," the child said. Arching my brow, I silently regarded the child speaking. Tilting my head slightly, I decided to be polite. For once.

"Really now?"

"Yes, and I have a proposition for you."

I smiled as I shook my head disbelievingly at the child_. _"What could you have to offer to me?" I watched as the child silently regarded me, deciding to further study my _host,_ my eyes trailed over the pale flesh of the child, I sensed curiosity spark within him as I gazed into his unmerciful stygian eyes. I sighed, shaking my head once again as I studied the fine Victorian styled royal garments the boy was adorning_._The barely registered offer remains unanswered as I found myself trapped within the butler's eyes.

A deep chuckle emitted from him. "Young master, it seems as though our quest doesn't want to accept your proposal." The man informed. I looked away from the butler as he settled his gaze upon me.

"Hmph. It certainly does seem that way Sebastian," he mused.

"Sebastian?" I thought, quickly glancing at the butler. Adverting my attention back to the child, I feel my breathe hitch in my throat as the kid suddenly was dangling many years of furious hard work over the polished guard rail. I growled lowly. "_**What the fuck do you think you are doing!" **_

"_Oh? _Seems like I have your attention now don't I?" He said with a smirk placed upon his face. One I would gladly love to wipe off.

"_Egoistical little brat aren't you" _I thought, glaring at him.

"So, do you accept my offer, Mr.-" My eyes narrowed more as the smirking butler leant close to th_e _boy's ear. I raised a brow as I was trying to read his pale, thin lips.

"Yoichi." He spoke looking down upon me, regarding me once again. "I see why you have chosen him then."

I growled_, _raising my stygian right arm and I shot it towards the short black haired child watching as it stretched to a formidable length and size until it collided with the wall behind where the boy was last seen.

"Master Ciel!" The other three occupants yelled.

From underneath my bangs, I glared at the four hindrances. Retracting my arm, I smiled as the sight of a crimson liquid was gently falling from my five curved black 2½ ft lengthed claws_. _Licking the penetrative weapon_, _I shivered_, _my head tilting backwards slightly. I believe I may have _accidentally_ displayed my fangs as I heard appalled gasps_._

"A-A vampire!" The woman spoke.

"V-Vampire?!" The younger blonde gasped out.

"Oh shit..." Baldo said, backing away.

"Ho...Ho..." The older gentleman said.

I laughed, my head falling backwards, removing the hair from my face, displaying my fangs to them now. I chuckled softly now as I heard droplets of blood hit the floor.

"Oh no, Meyrin!"

"Meyrin, what the hell!"

"Ho? Ho?"

"I'm sorry, yes!"

I turned towards the four and smirked at the slight tremble that ran through them. I aimed my right arm towards them preparing to fire-

"I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy the rest of the house Mr. Yoichi."

A soft gasp slipped past my lips as I felt my arm being pulled quite uncomfortably towards my back.

"_What?"_ I thought, shocked.

"So, do you have anything you wish to say?" I heard him ask, bending my arm back even more. I cringed as I felt the tension in my bones began to let out small little pops.

"D_amned butler!"_

"Yes, how about fuck you?" The butler smirked as if he found something funny within that statement.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, feeling a warm breath against my ear now, I struggled to free myself out of the lanky strong butler's grasp.

"Are you offering, Mr. _Yoichi_?" Sebastian asked. I turned my head to gaze at the butler behind me_. _"What the hell are you think-."

I begin to feel my face heat up slightly as I stared, and I mean _stared _at the extremely attractive butler. A lump formed within my throat as I gazed once again into the endless abyss of his mischievous eyes. My pastel face flushed more at his black bangs formed the perfect arch on each sides of his flawless heart-shaped face.

"that." I now swallowed the lump lodged within my throat, suddenly finding the floor to be more interesting.

"_Mr. Yoichi?" _I trembled as my name slipped past those pale, thin lips. "I need to wear shows more often," I thought, biting my lip.

Hearing a sigh, You could only imagine my surprise as the towering butler suddenly spun me around to face him.

"Oi, what the hell!"

"Shush."

Seeing as my mouth and brain were two totally separate wavelengths, I found myself willing obeying the man before me.

"_Son of a bitch."_

I glared from my bangs, warily watching as the man suddenly took off his black glove. I barely had time to register the eccentric design on his man's hand as he suddenly placed his palm upon my cherry red forehead.

"It seems you have no fever Mr. Yoichi, though you are quite flushed." I heard the butler say as a thoughtful look crossed the man's features.

I stared wide eyed at the butler before my vision started to slip away from me, but as I slipped into the world called unconsciousness, the eccentric design suddenly appeared within my mind.

"_Heh. A demon butler. How cunning."_

"Mr. Yoichi?"I heard the butler ask before-.

_Bump!_

"Ah! He fainted!"

"Oh no!"

"What's with all the damned fainting today?!"

"How bothersome."

"Ho. Ho. Ho"


End file.
